Operation: Deamus
by Wise Ravenclaw
Summary: Seamus is upset because his best mate (and crush) is dating Ginny. The gang (mostly Hermione) notices and tries to help get them together.
1. A Good Friendship

**Author's Note: Hi. So a couple of things. First, my "t" key isn't working very well, so remember that. Also, I noticed a lack of multichapter Deamus fics and Deamus is my absolute OTP. I just fixed my "t" key. Yay. I have a lot of ideas for Deamus fics that I will post soon.**

 **Seamus' POV:**

"I'm so happy for you two." I say though it hurts me to lie to my best mate. It's the end of the year and we just finished packing our things for the train ride home. My best mate, Dean just told me that he's dating someone. Specifically, he's dating Ginny Weasley, Seeker for Gryffindor's Quidditch team. Ginny Weasley: the girl who is strong and independent.

It's not Dean that I am filled with jealously because of. It is Ginny.

Dean has been my best mate since we met. He's artistic, and creative, and handsome, and kind hearted, and brave, and he's perfect.

He's my best mate, and I think I love him, which is exactly why I can't tell him or anyone how I feel. It would ruin our friendship and I happen to like having him in my life.

"Seamus, are you coming?" Dean asks, standing at the threshold.

"Yeah: just reflecting." I respond. Not a complete lie. This year had its ups and downs. A few minutes later, I pick up my trunk and we leave for the train.

 **Author's Note: First few chapters will be short because they are of things that are happening at the end of 5th year. Once we reach chapter 3 or 4, they will be a lot longer. Also, chapter 2 will be up when I reach 5 reviews.**


	2. Confessions

**Author's Note: Hi. I am honored by you guys. I have 1 favorite, _6_ lovely followers, and 7 reviews. I have 48 views from people in the US, the UK, Canada, France, Malaysia, Singapore, Jordan, Australia, Mexico, and Norway. Thank you guys so much for your time. Also, there will be a lot more Deamus next year. If anybody has any Deamus cravings, I assure you that 2016 will get rid of them (#foreshadowing). Also I'm starting more Deamus stories tomorrow.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters.**

 **Seamus' POV:**

We are on the train heading back to school. I am in a compartment with Dean, Neville, and Ginny. In a compartment near us are Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Luna. We have been communicating by holding signs up to the doors. Neville and Ginny are in the middle of an intense game of Exploding Snap. Dean is working on another drawing in his sketchbook. He's an amazing artist. It's almost magical how amazing he is. Watching him draw is so calming. It always has been. It probably always will be.

 **Hermione's POV:**

Ron and Harry are in the middle of an intense game of Exploding Snap. Luna is…well, she is being Luna. I finish reading my last book that I have, so I look around. I look to our friends' compartment and see something similar to ours. Neville and Ginny are playing Exploding Snap, Dean is drawing, and Seamus is just staring at Dean. Maybe he wants to chat. I pull out a piece of paper and write _"Hi Seamus"_ before holding it to the door. After a few minutes, he doesn't even notice me. He is still staring at Dean. "He's in love." says Luna, as if she was stating a simple fact.

"Who's in love? Dean and my sister?" asks Ron, flustered.

"I'm afraid not. I was talking about Seamus. Dean and Ginny seem like a temporary thing. They probably won't be together, by this time next year." Luna says.

I frantically scribble _"Seamus: WE NEED TO TALK!"_ and stick it to the door.

 **Neville's POV:**

I notice a sign. "Hey Seamus." I say. "It looks like Hermione needs to talk to you." he nods and leaves the compartment and Hermione leaves her compartment.

 **Seamus' POV:**

I exit the compartment and Hermione bluntly asks "Do you have a crush on Ginny?"

"No. Where'd you get that idea?" I ask, trying to stay calm.

"Well, Luna had this ridiculous idea that you were in love and I noticed that you kept staring at Dean and Ginny." she starts rambling.

I cut her off hoping to end this conversation "I am not in love with Ginny." I start to leave, but she then has a light bulb moment.

"You're in love with Dean, aren't you?" she asks in a whisper.

"You can't tell anyone. I don't want to ruin my friendship with Dean. I trust you with this secret." I say in a low whisper.

"I'm sure that he won't hate you if he finds out. But a promise is a promise. I won't tell a soul. Keep in touch over the summer?" she genuinely asks. I then give her information so she can know where to write to and return to Dean, Ginny, and Neville.

 **Author's Note: That was like twice as long as the previous chapter. Keep up the positivity please. I love you guys so much. Good night. Also if you know of any good multichapter Deamus fics, please PM me.**


End file.
